I'm In Love With My Stalker
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY MOE Oneshot. After having majoy eye contact, Miley automatically labels Shane Gray, international superstar, as an egotistical jerk from one wink. But when Shane gets Miley's phone number from Lilly, what does it lead to? Shiley/Moe.


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

**Okay, so this story is pretty much kind of random... Lol. Idk if it's that good, but today was a SNOW DAY!!! YES! If you went to school at my school or even lived around me, you'd be screaming your head off when you found it, like my brother and I. This was a SUPER RARE occasion! But I didn't do anything! UGH Sucks! But, I did write this! And I'm catching up on my updates... Kind of... I wrote like half of some chapters. You guys know how I like long chapters. I always think my chapters are too short, idk.**

**Yeah, this oneshot MIGHT not be so good... But I DO have another favorite song! Vegas by All Time Low! Gosh, I love this song. lol...**

**--**

I bit my lip and tried to focus on Lilly's story, tearing my eyes from the luring brown ones. "Miley? Miley!" Lilly pouted.

I quickly snapped my attention back to my talkative friend. "Yes? What? I- I was listening! Yeah, haha, funny…"

"Were you staring at a guy again?" She huffed.

I smiled apologetically. "I promise I won't stare at him anymore."

She laughed dryly. "I'm not going to say no crosses count, because it'll be no use!"

I sheepishly smiled and Lilly glanced at the brunette that had been having eye contact with me for so long. "You know, he's hot. And cute. You should ask him out!"

My jaw dropped. "Lilly, do you not see him?! He's SHANE GRAY."

She gasped loudly. "WHAT?! REALLY?"

I almost smashed my slushi on my head. She could be so clueless at times. "Yes, Lillian. The boy that is all over your walls and your screensaver and everything."

As she was about to say something, I added, "And yes, you did not notice him."

"I am so clueless!"

"Agreed." I grinned, patting her back.

"Wait, what's he doing at the beach?" Lilly blinked as we watched him walk back to the shore to some friends and with his brothers.

"Who knows. Every star needs a break, right?" I laughed.

She shrugged. "You guys were totally having a staring contest!" Lilly squealed excitedly.

"That makes it sound less romantic… It was more like a… loving moment." I sighed happily as he winked at me.

I blushed and quickly looked away. "Um, let's leave."

"What?! Why? I was just getting a good view at Jason!" She whined as I stood.

"Because, Shane's an egotistical jerk that is so arrogant and only cares for himself."

My best friend gaped as she followed. "We were just _drooling_ over him, five seconds ago! And now you decide to think of that _after _I finally get to stare at Jason?! And how do you know?!"

"He winked." I stubbornly stated.

"…So?! Every single guy winks!"

"No, Lilly, see this is why I'm still single!" I complained. "Every guy that went out with me before, used their tempting 'wink' on me! And every single one was an egotistical jerk!"

"But you gotta admit, it's hot!" She grinned.

"…Yes. I do, but I don't want to get caught up in another guy like that!"

"But it's _Shane Gray_!" She groaned as she stomped after me.

My sandals squished into the sand and I crossed my arms. "Nope! I'm not getting my heartbroken again! I'm _done _with stars!"

She burst out laughing. "I get it! Stars like celebrities and _stars _like the one your _ex_, Jake, got you! Hahaha!!! FUNNY!"

I narrowed my eyes. "That wasn't supposed to be funny."

"Oh, come _on_, Miles, lighten up!"

"Ha ha. Hilarious." I said in a monotone.

She huffed. "Fine! Don't laugh."

"Lilly, I just don't approve of guys like him." I sighed.

"I understand… It sucks to understand…"

--

I chewed on my eraser. Stupid math. I hate math. "Miley! Watch this!" Lilly yelled from where she was standing on the giant skating ramp.

I gratefully looked up, to let my mind rest from the dumb numbers. The only numbers I'm good at are the numbers on my cell phone. When Lilly noticed me watching, she shoved Oliver, who was standing by her, off the ramp and he did that weird squall, falling on his face.

I softly laughed and Lilly grinned, Oliver whimpering a small, "I'm okay…"

Sadly, I looked back down to the complicated numbers. "Troubles?"

I almost fell off the bench, startled from the sudden voice. Looking up, I immediately regretted it. I hurriedly picked up my books, stuffed them in my bag, and began to walk away, to another bench.

The boy stopped me. "Hey, why so cold?"

I glared at him, ignoring the warmth of his hand on my elbow. "Let go."

He smiled. "I'm Shane Gray."

"I think I knew that." I spat, forcing my arm from his reach.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, sprinting in front of me and walking backwards.

"You're in my way!" I exclaimed in a singsong voice through my grinding teeth.

Shane held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you. You _do _know who I am, right?"

"Sadly, I do. You're Shane Gray, Mr. International Superstar!" I stated dramatically, waving my arms around.

He looked at me amusedly. "Um, okay, so you know me. I think it's only _fair _I get to know you, too."

"Well, you know what I think?"

"…What?"

"LIFE ISN'T _FAIR_, BUDDY." I screeched in his face.

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting. He probably found me freaking out very entertaining, actually. Well, good for him, because I don't find him entertaining.

I marched out of the skate park and immediately got a text. "Yd u leave?"

I sighed and texted Lilly back. "Sry, I was being… bthered."

"K. Ol and I will b ur house l8r thn"

I smiled and snapped my phone closed. It's nice to have understanding friends.

As I walked back to my house in peace, my phone rang. I groaned, picking up the call, "Hello?"

"I was just trying to get to know you."

I scowled. "Oh no. _You_. Wait, how'd you get my number?"

"I have my ways…"

I blinked. "Now you're starting to freak me out. Seriously, Gray, cut it out."

I could hear his smile through the phone. "I just got it from your friend, Lilly."

"Gosh, you're such a freak."

He laughed, and my heart fluttered. "Thank you! And from the little scene you caused, so are you."

I glared at my phone. "Hey! I did not cause a scene."

"Well, my brothers and our friends saw it."

"Just them- hey, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Rumors." He explained bluntly. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"What? No! Where'd you hear-" I huffed. Stupid smooth boys. "I mean, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nice try," He laughed, "You already said you didn't. So… you want to go to lunch later?"

"It's six."

"Fine! Dinner! Gosh, picky."

I rolled my eyes with a small smile, walking into my house. "Nah…"

"Ouch…" He said after a silence.

I smiled and waved at my dad and he raised an eyebrow. "Lilly?"

"Nope."

"Oliver?"

"No."

"Mikayla?"

"Nope."

"Maddie?"

"Nope."

"Mitchie?"

"No- Dad, just… it's a friend."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jake…?"

"No!" I shuttered before running upstairs. Sure, we were still friends, just not _good _friends…

"I'm a friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're an excuse."

He scoffed. "Excuse me! Wait, and you know Mikayla and Jake Ryan?!"

"…Psh, no!"

"And _Mitchie_?!"

I blinked and sat down on my bed, throwing my bag on the floor. "Maybe… why?"

"I- Uh, never mind…"

"Do _you _know her?" I interrogated.

"Okay, so maybe we went out for a while…"

My jaw dropped, and I swear, flies would've laid eggs in my mouth if there were flies in here. But luckily, I don't have Jackson's room.

"You're kidding…"

"Um, nope." He hesitated. "You know how she went to Camp Rock?"

"Oh, yeah, she went off to camp for the summer. What about it?"

"She didn't tell you about me?!"

I frowned. I knew he was an egotistical jerk. "No, she didn't. And I think that's why she's one of my best friends."

"You're hurting my ego."

"Yay!" I jokingly screamed.

"Anyway, I was an instructor, and we went out."

"Wow… Why wouldn't she tell me this?" I wondered more to myself.

"She didn't want you to be jealous?"

I snorted. "Please. She was probably just too embarrassed. No one likes dating a stalker."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, someone different spoke into the phone, "Hiya!"

I blinked. "Hello…?"

"Who's this? Are you Shane's new girlfriend?!"

I gagged on nothing. "No! More like stalkee…"

"SHANE! You didn't tell me you were a professional stalker now!!"

I laughed. "You're funny. Who's this?"

"I'm Nate! And you are?"

"Miley. Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"NATE! Give me my phone! And stop flirting with Miley!"

I sniggered and Shane's voice filled the phone again. "Miley?"

"No. Wait, how do you know my name?!"

"Stalker!" I whispered when he didn't reply.

"Lilly gave it to me! Duhh! Like everything else I know about you."

I scowled. "Lilly…"

"MILEY!" I jumped, almost dropping my phone, even though it'd just fall on my bed. Lilly ran into my room, my door slamming against the wall.

"Um, bye."

"What? Wh-"

I quickly hung up, and then thought, why didn't I do that in the first place?!

"Lilly! Why'd you give Shane Gray my information?!"

She excitedly bounded up to me. "I was about to tell you!" Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out two… tickets. "WE HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS TO THEIR NEXT CONCERT!"

My jaw dropped. Oh _hell _no. "I am _not _going." I plainly stated, making up my mind right away.

"Miley!" She pouted. "Please?! There's even backstage passes!"

"It's like you're trying to convince me _not _to go!"

"Miley, come on, I think Shane likes you!" She grinned.

"Another reason not to go- And you're kidding!" My eyes widened.

"Nope!"

Okay, I kind of knew he was in to me, but Yay! Not that I care… Oh gosh, this is Jake all over again. I bit my lip. "Lilly, I don't think I should…"

"Pleeeease?! I'll beg! Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright! Fine. Just because I know you, and I know you're so persistent."

She squealed and jumped up to hug me. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, th-"

"Your welcome, Lilly."

"Let's happy dance!" I sighed, but decided to get my act up, jumping around with her.

"Yay yay yay yay yay yay-"

"QUIET!" Jackson shouted from his room.

We looked at each other, then busted out laughing together, falling back on my bed.

--

"So, he's been stalking you?" Lilly raised her eyebrows as we made our way to the stadium.

Yes, we were walking. But it's not like we were all dressed up! I was wearing the same thing, but Lilly slipped on her 'I LOVE CONNECT THREE' shirt. "Yup! All because of you." I smiled, acknowledging her sarcastically.

She smiled bashfully. "Sorry… Kind of. But now we get to go to their concert and be _backstage_!" She exclaimed, needing a gasp of air after expressing so much emotion into those few words.

I laughed. "Whoopee. I just… don't really want to meet Shane again."

"We can sneak you into the bathroom, no worries." We laughed.

"Oh, you know, Oliver's nose started bleeding after I pushed him." I gaped and she shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't broken."

I gave a small laugh as we grew closer to the stadium. I could hear the girl screams already. "And you didn't feel any guilt?"

She waved her arm with no care in the world. "Eh, I did feel guilty at first. Then while I was in 'guilt mode' he told me he blew up my Donald Duck poster and all the guilt was gone!"

I giggled. "Oookay…"

Suddenly, a limo pulled up crept up beside us and rode along at our speed. I hoped that it wasn't the boys, but… I got my hopes up, just for them to be crushed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

I glared at Shane. "Huh, it seems like I have a chip in me to tell you where I am, huh?"

He grinned. "Maybe you do!"

"Hi! I'm Nate!" Out popped a bushy haired rock star.

"Miley." I nodded, smiling.

Shane gave Nate a dirty look. "Hey, I called dibs."

I scoffed, and noticed Lilly hadn't spoken yet. "This is Lilly. But you guys probably know each other after talking for _so long _about all that goes on in my life!"

A window rolled down, and out popped another head. "Dramatic! Just how Shane likes girls!"

Lilly gasped and I scowled. "Lemme guess. You're Jason."

"In the flesh! And you're Miley! And… Well, hello there, who are you?"

Lilly gasped again. "I'm Lilly!"

They smiled at each other, and I blinked. "Right. Well… You guys should get going. Your girlies are waiting up there." I pointed.

Shane smiled. "Need a ride?"

"No." "Yes!"

Lilly and I shared looks, hers pleading, and mine 'NOOO' ish… I huffed. "Fine."

The car stopped and all three boys stepped out, opening the doors. "Oh, what gentleman." I said sarcastically, walking into Shane's door, seeing everyone was pressuring me into it.

I shouldn't give into peer pressure…

Lilly went to Jason, though, of course. Nate just sat there, smiling. … Right. …

"Who knew I'd ever sit in a car with my stalker."

Shane grinned a lopsided grin and I blushed. Okay, what the hell is going on in this car? Something's up with the heat, I swear. He seemed to notice, and I expected a smirk, but instead, he smiled.

"I did!"

I stuck my tongue at him and he got comfortable in his seat, seat belting. "So, Miley, tell me about yourself…"

"Oh, like you don't know everything." I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile.

"Well, I know your name is Miley, your phone number- but I don't have it memorized… lucky for you-, you have a friend named Lilly and a friend named Oliver, and um… that's all for now!"

"That's good enough." I shrugged playfully, fixing his hair.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as I stared at his interesting hair.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

He laughed and caught my wrist, bringing it down. "It's okay…"

I bit my lip when the tingly feeling from before evolved through my arms and to the rest of me. He grinned. "You're cute when you bite your lip."

He wasn't like this when I was on the phone with him… Well, maybe that's because he couldn't really _see _me through the phone…

"Um, thank you. …"

--

"Hey Mitch!" I exclaimed into the phone, happy to be talking with my best friend again. "How's the record deal?"

I saw Shane staring at me, and smiled sympathetically at him. He and Mitchie didn't end very well.

"It's great! But… I want to tell you something…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure, what?"

"Is it okay if I date Jake…?"

I snorted. "That jerk? You're kidding."

"…No… Miley, I'm serious."

Wow… awkward… "Well, of course! Mitchie, I'll be fine with anyone you date. Even if it's Jake. I don't care if he was my ex."

She breathed a sigh of relief on the other line. "Okay, good. So, what's up?"

I hesitated, but then thought, if she could date Jake, I could be at a Connect Three concert! It's not like I was dating Shane… "I'm… at a concert…"

"Really? Cool! Maybe you can get me an autograph or something!" She giggled. "Who?"

"…Connect Three…"

"Oh… That's awesome! Get me a picture…"

"Mitch, I know you and Shane dated…"

"…How'd you find out?" She whispered.

"He told me-"

"Are you guys dating?" But to my surprise, she didn't sound angry, at all. In fact, she sounded happy… And excited…?

"No…"

"You guys should! He was _so _funny when we went out! He reminded me of you! Well, except for the breaking my heart part… But hey, we're all past it, right? I'm going out with your ex, and you can go out with mine!"

I laughed. "That's weird… But I don't know if we're like that…"

"Well, if you guys get married, I'm invited!"

"Of course! Wait- hey! We're not getting married!"

"Hey, I got to go. Jake's calling. Tell the boys and Lilly I said hi!" She piped up.

"'Kay. Tell Miki and... Jake, I said hi! And if you ever tour to Boston, tell Maddie! And you better tour over here, sometime and give Lills, Oli, and I backstage passes!" I directed jokingly.

"Yes Ma'am! Bye Miles, love you!"

I hung up and Shane walked over to me. "…What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. She's dating my ex. No hard feelings towards you. She's past it, now."

He sighed in relief. "Good. So… since _she's _dating _your _ex…" He trailed off, but I raised my eyebrows, a small smirk playing my lips.

"Yes?"

"Um… Y- you know…"

"Huh, I didn't know _the _Shane Gray wasn't as smooth as many say… Including yourself." I teased.

"You want to go out… later… maybe?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Maybe…"

"Oh, come on, don't turn me down, again."

I giggled. "Maybe I won't. But won't you be leaving, tomorrow? I mean, you're on tour."

"Well… It ends in two days. Can you wait?"

"Will you come back?"

"If I have to!" He said happily.

"Okay…" I gave in after a while.

"Yay!"

--

**(A LONG While Later… Lol)**

"Wow, what am I going to tell our kids?" I laughed as Shane hugged me from the back, while we looked down from my balcony.

"Kids? We've been dating for five years, but we're not even engaged yet…"

My smile faltered, but I brought my playfully-self back. "That's your fault." I said in a baby voice, poking his arm, which was wrapped securely around me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not going to pressure you into anything…" I answered, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Miley…" He turned me around so I was facing him. "I _do _want to marry you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know…"

He sighed. "Want some Chinese food?"

I laughed, trying to push our last conversation out of my mind. "Random, but okay."

Once our food arrived, Shane paid and I excitedly grabbed the fortune cookie that Shane didn't take. I loved these things… "Don't you want to eat first?" He chuckled.

"No! Shut it, Stalker." I joked, using his old nickname I kept for him.

He rolled his eyes playfully as I ripped the wrapper and snapped it open.

_Your _fiancé _knows that you love him, even though he's your _stalker_. You know he loves you, even though you're off your rocker. You two will have an amazing history together. If you say _yes_._

_Lucky Numbers: 4 - 7 - 14_

I squinted in confusion. "Huh? Shane, do you get my-" But when I looked up, Shane was crouched beside me, one leg up, holding a fortune cookie.

I felt tears come to my eyes, but I let out a watery laugh. "Why thank you for this fortune cookie."

He smiled at me and I laughed, opening it, just to see a ring fall out. It was beautiful. I saw it coming, but at the same time, I didn't… "Hey, where's your fortune?"

He rolled his eyes at me, smiling, and I smiled back. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Is there something _you'd _like to say to _me_?" He retorted.

"What, so you're not going to ask the question?"

"Did you read your fortune carefully?" He winked.

I read over it and smiled softly. "Yes…" I sighed, barely above a whisper.

He grinned widely and kissed me. Sadly, we are humans -or well, I am- and we had to pull away for air. "I am not off my rocker!" I glared, slapping his arm.

He winced, but laughed. "Yes you are. You're marrying your stalker, aren't you?"

I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled.

--

**(The date is 4 - 7 - 14...**

**GET IT?! AHA! HAHAHA! AH!)**

I hugged him tightly as we swayed to the music. "I love you so much…" I whispered.

This was my favorite part of weddings. I loved watching the bride and groom dance and whisper sweet things in each other's ears, their faces glowing. And now was my turn.

"I love you, more." He replied in a voice as soft as mine.

"You know, you were quite clever to put the wedding date in my fortune…"

"Yeah, I know." He bragged.

I laughed. "Your such an idiot."

"You're off your rocker, missy." He playfully responded.

"I married you, didn't I?"

After a comfortable silence, with only some soft talking between our guests and Mitchie singing, I closed my eyes. "Shane, I'm happy we met."

"Duhh!" He poked my side, making me squeal.

"Shh!" He laughed softly at me as everyone smiled at us.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "Gosh, don't do that!"

He chuckled, and when Mitchie held her last note, we smirked, getting ready.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us,_

_Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_N-n-now that that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

…

--

**LOL! Haha, I bet you didn't get the end! Ok, you know how in some weddings, they have the thing where the sweet music just stops and all of a sudden different, upbeat, music starts playing and the couple starts dancing and everyone's all like "...o.o What?!" HAHA I want my wedding to be like that, and so idk, i put it in here! Lol, and the song is Stronger! I can just imagine the two starting to dance crazily or a dance routine or something... lol. I mean, seriously, it's Shane and Miley. They're crazy. **

**Lol, they're off their rockers! Duh. Haha. Yeah, the story probably would've been better without the end, but oh well. Idk, I went from a TOTAL gooey Shiley mood to a HAHA WEIRD mood... like really, i was watching some SHILEY MOE videos on YouTube, and so it got me in the mood! haha I need some ice cream...**

**OH The proposal fortune cookie thing is ALL CREDIT to Bride Wars! lol. I got the idea of proposing in a fortune cookie from bride wars, but that's pretty much it...**


End file.
